


i feel grown up with you and your car

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, a cute way to start this off!, we YEARNING tonight lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."even werewolves get tired





	i feel grown up with you and your car

**Author's Note:**

> my first out of 100. wish me luck.
> 
> this was inspired by p0ck3tf0x's post you can find [ here ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

The road was never-ending. He was focusing on the horizon just waiting for an end, a turn off or even a dead-end sign. Anything. His eyes were dry and itchy, he squeezed them together a few times, a futile attempt at reviving them. Werewolf healing had its limits and staying awake for so long had taken its toll; he was sugar crashing. Sweeties and energy drinks would only drag him along so far. He was nearly literally crashing for a second, he caught himself swerving into the next lane but luckily, he was the only car on the road for miles and he quickly corrected himself. Straightening his back and blinking hard once again.

They were going to gather up the pack from their different universities. Everyone had offered to just get trains and planes and make their own way back but Stiles had said that it'd be nice to get out of Beacon Hills for a little and be tourists. If anyone clocked on that Stiles just wanted to spend a few hours in a car with Derek, no one commented on it. Lydia did give him a perfectly succinct look that spoke volumes, though.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Stiles slurred sleepily, having just woke up.Derek had to pull his whole head away in order to look at Stiles, he nodded stiffly then quickly put his eyes back on the road.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked.

"I actually don't know. We are going the right way, I've just lost track of time and there haven't seen any signs for a while." he replied, his voice rough from the hours of silence while Stiles slept. Stiles turned around in his seat and saw a sign post saying the route they were on and suspiciously looked back to Derek.

"You mean a sign like the one we passed about 20 seconds ago?" he asked lightly. Derek's eyes opened wide and he looked panicked, looking around hastily. "What? I didn't even see it!" he rushed out. Stiles put a hand on his and shushed him gently.

"It's okay! _Pull over. Let me drive for a while_ , Sourwolf." he chuckled. "You are one sleep deprived wolf." he muttered to himself, knowing full well Derek could hear him perfectly

"I'm okay, next service stop we can switch." Derek stubbornly tightened his grip on the steering wheel and frowned, trying to force himself into alertness. "Nope, no can do, Der-bear. Now pull this damn car over or so help me." Though Stiles' words were light-hearted, his tone left no room for argument, he set his face into a steely look, a look he had learned from his father, over the years, from regularly being chastised.

Derek chanced a look at him, saw his expression and sighed, resigning. He flipped the indicator on and slowly let the jeep roll from the smooth tarmac to over the rough gravel. He brought the car to a stop and Stiles was out of his seat in a split second, jumping in front of the car and shaking his limbs out. He was at the window, waiting semi-patiently for Derek to get out. Once he did, he got back in the driver's seat and started her up again.

Derek slouched down into his seat and almost immediately the gentle vibrations of the car lulled him right to sleep, his head resting awkwardly on his arm. Now fast asleep Stiles looked at him, fondly. He always looked so much younger when he slept. Like all of his trauma just slipped off his face, if only for a few hours. Stiles felt something in the bottom of his stomach and the incessantly intelligent part of brain labelled it immediately. He disagreed, uselessly, with himself and just put it down to being hungry. He settled into the seat and set his mind on careful driving and seeing the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 1/100


End file.
